Midnight Encounter
by celestialpromise
Summary: Ever since Fairy Tail found out they were placed first in the Grand Magic Games, they were celebrating non-stop for hours. It was midnight when Lucy excused herself from the guild and decided to take a walk around the park. To her surpirse, somebody was sitting on the bench under the Sakura tree. Who could that be? StiCy One-shot/Drabble. C'mon, give it a shot! R&R please!


**Author's Note.**

Hey! This is my first One-Shot I've ever written. It's a StiCy one-shot. I'm totally a NaLu shipper, but I just love this crack pairing! Credit to **Mariya567** for beta-reading this one-shot! Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this, and I'd appreciate it if you review! Bye now!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

It was midnight, and the guild was celebrating for placing first in the Grand Magic Games. Cana and Macao were drowning themselves in alcohol,

Natsu brawled with Gray, Erza indulged herself in strawberry cake while the rest of the guild members immersed themselves in partying and

reacquainting themselves with one another after their seven year absence.

"Hey Levy-Chan, I'm going to get some fresh air. Be right back okay?" said Lucy Heartfilia; the only Celestial Mage in Fairy Tail. Levy nodded in

response and resumed her conversation with Jet and Droy. As Lucy stood up and walked towards the doors of the guild, she could hear Levy yelling

at her to be careful, and to not wander too far from the guild. Lucy opened and closed the guild doors quietly, making sure she didn't bother any of

the guild members. She sighed, surveying the sleeping city and began walking towards Magnolia Park, seeking her favorite place in city; the bench

under the Sakura tree in the middle of the park.

As Lucy reached her destination, she was surprised to see a familiar-looking man sitting on the bench. _'Who would be out at this time?'_Lucy

wondered. She walked closer and as soon as she saw the tuft of blonde hair, she realized who it was; Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth. A wave of rage

and hatred hit her. Even though Fairy Tail won the Grand Magic games, she was still angry at Sabertooth for looking down on Fairy Tail, and she was

even angrier at Sting for laughing at her while she was being tortured by Minerva in the Navel battle.

"What are you doing here?" She scowled, giving Sting a glare that rivalled Erza's at her worst. Sting looked back at Lucy, eyes dazed and with his

head swaying from side to side. _'What the heck is wrong with him?'_Lucy wondered.

"Oh look, its _–hic-_Blondie from Fairy _–hic-_Tail." Sting said, clearly drunk. Lucy's glare softened a tad. _'He wouldn't hurt me if he's drunk... Right?'_ Lucy

reasoned with herself.

"Come_–hic-_closer, I won't _–hic-_hurt ya." Sting said, interrupting Lucy's thoughts. Lucy hesitated for a moment before coming slightly closer, Loke's

key in hand, just in case he attacked her. But Sting, despite his drunk state, zeroed in on the golden key instantly.

"No need to _–hic-_summon your _–hic-_spirits. I really _–hic- _won't hurt ya." Sting said, staring at Lucy with an unreadable look.

"I think of them as my friends." Lucy stated firmly.

"What_–hic-_ever." Sting said, indifferently, as if he didn't care at all. Lucy clenched her fists. Oh how he knew how to make her blood boil. _'He ticks me _

_off! Why is he still here in Magnolia?!' _Lucy screamed inwardly. She decided to find out. Lucy let her arms fall on her sides and sat on his right,

keeping a fair distance between her and the Dragon slayer.

"Now tell me, why are you here in Magnolia?" Lucy asked coldly. "Because I _–hic-_wanted to congratu _–hic-_late Fairy Tail for _–hic-_getting 1st place in

the _–hic-_Grand Magic Games." He answered matter-of-factly. He wrapped an arm around Lucy's shoulders in a congratulatory hug and pulled her

closer to him. Lucy was disgusted and pushed Sting's arm away.

"Cut it out Sting! Tell me the real reason why you are here in Magnolia!" Lucy exclaimed, becoming a little impatient to hear the real reason.

"Real_–hic-_reason? You really _–hic-_want to know?" Sing said in response to Lucy.

"Just tell me the reason." Lucy ordered. Sting grinned mischievously, inching closer to Lucy's face. Lucy felt a little uneasy, but she stayed calm and

kept a straight face. Sting was moving even closer to Lucy until he was inches away from her face. "To see this pretty little Blondie in front of me."

Sting said in one breath, his mischievous smile never once leaving his face. Lucy froze. _'Is he serious? What's he planning to do with me?'_Questions

filled Lucy's mind as she started panicking.

"W-W-W-What are y-you t-talking about?" She stammered. She backed away from Sting a little bit. Suddenly, he burst out laughing.

"You_–laugh-_should've seen _–laugh-_your face!" Sting clutched his stomach as he laughed. Another wave of anger hit Lucy.

"You jerk!" Lucy stood up from her seat, smacking him on the shoulder. "I hate you!" Lucy yelled at Sting and stomped away.

After a few minutes of walking and cooling off, Lucy thought about what happened between her and Sting. She felt a little guilty for leaving Sting

alone and drunk with no one to look after him. _'I left him alone in the park, and no one's there except him... Maybe I should help him. WAIT WHAT?! _

_He's the enemy; I don't need to help him!'_Lucy shook her head in frustration. She just couldn't stand the guilt any longer and ran back towards the

park as fast as she could. _'What am I doing?'_ Lucy asked herself and found she couldn't answer. She ran past the gates of the park, across the big

brown bridge and towards the Sakura tree. As soon as she saw Sting still sitting on the bench, she stopped running. She was panting on the outside,

but inside she was relieved he was still there for a reason she couldn't quite place and maybe didn't even want to.

Sting heard someone panting behind him and was taken aback to see the celestial wizard there again gasping for air behind him, but kept a

disinterested face.

"Oh? Blondie _–hic-_came back. Did you _–hic-_miss me that _–hic-_much already?" He smirked.

"No_–pant-_way! _–pant-_Just come _–pant-_with _–pant-_me!" She yelled, annoyed. She walked to Sting and grabbed his arm. "Don't _–pant-_complain."

"Wasn't planning to."

Lucy put his arm over her shoulders and held on to it tightly while her free arm was wrapped around Sting's waist to help him walk. "I _–hic-_didn't

know you _–hic-_were that desperate to _–hic-_see me again." Sting teased.

"Sh-Shut up Sting!"

Lucy opened the door to her apartment, with one hand. She walked into her bedroom and carefully placed Sting on her bed. _'Why am I doing this for _

_him?'_Lucy asked herself. She sighed as she closed her apartment door and walked into her bedroom again to check on Sting, but he was already fast

asleep.

"I'll just take a bath and then sleep on the couch." Lucy said quietly to no one in particular. Just as she was walking past the bed, Sting's arm snaked

around her waist and pulled her onto the bed. Lucy squeaked a little and looked at Sting.

"S-Sting! Let go of me!" Lucy shouted, trying to push Sting's arm away.

"No." Sting mumbled, holding Lucy tighter and closer to him.

"Sting let go of me!" Lucy shouted over and over, desperately trying to escape from Sting's grasp.

"You're so loud, Blondie." Sting muttered.

"How could I not be?! You're pinning me down on the bed! And stop calling me Blondie, you're blonde too! Now let go of me!" Lucy continued

screaming and kicking, but Sting just held her down. Giving up, Lucy sighed and just lay on the bed with him. Sting smirked, satisfied that Lucy

stopped screaming. He pulled Lucy even closer to him, causing Lucy to collide with his body. Lucy felt Sting's rock hard abs against her small body

and felt her cheeks heat up, but attempted to ignore it. Focusing instead on how she felt oddly warm and safe in his arms.

"Good_–yawn-_night." Lucy whispered before she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Sting smiled at the sleeping beauty in front of him. "Good

night, Blondie." He said quietly, and fell fast asleep with Lucy in his arms.


End file.
